


Payment Rendered

by astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adult Seelie Queen, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Multi, Not Beta Read, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: To save Simon, Izzy would do anything.  Anything.





	Payment Rendered

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> No one can ever, ever find out.

Reclining back against Meliorn, Isabelle’s eyes were shut tight. His hands held her down, as though she had any intention of going anywhere. Not when everything felt so good. Her legs fell farther open on their own accord and she cracked her eyes open to see the Queen settled between them. Whatever she was doing, it felt better than anything Izzy ever experienced before. 

This was the payment the Queen demanded to save Simon. A private audience with Izzy and Meliorn, and free reign to do whatever she wanted once she had Izzy there. Simon tried to stop her, tried to argue that it wasn’t worth it, but was there anything Izzy wouldn’t do for her friends? She was a Shadowhunter. Whatever the Seelies wanted from her, she knew she could handle. But now, naked and pinned between the man she once thought she loved and the Queen to whom he swore all allegiance, Izzy wasn’t sure anymore. The pleasure seemed to be emanating from somewhere outside of herself and Izzy thought she might explode from the intensity of it. 

Meliorn’s hand came up to cup her breast and he kissed her neck while the Queen continued to mouth at her folds, drinking her down like the most delicious nectar. 

“You will come, Shadowhunter,” the Queen promised, her eyes burning with something Izzy couldn’t recognize but wanted to see more. “You will find your release now and you will return to me when you find no one else can satisfy you anymore.”

Distantly, Izzy remembered the warnings about not eating anything while in the Seelie Court, about being trapped forever. But that was about food. She hadn’t ingested anything, so surely she was fine. 

And she wasn’t about to tell them to stop now no matter the consequences. 

The Queen’s tongue teased her expertly and stars exploded behind her eyes. Izzy cried out, wave after wave of pleasure rushing over her while Meliorn kissed her and the Queen continued to take what she wanted from Isabelle. 

As she started to come down and her breathing returned to normal, realization of what she’d done just sunk in. “Please, no one can ever, ever know about this,” she pleaded as the Queen sat up and wiped primly at her mouth. 

“That is not your decision to make. You and the daylighter are free to go. I will be seeing you again soon.”

Taking her dismissal, Izzy hurried to dress and get out of there as fast as possible. “Izzy, are you alright?” Simon asked when she rushed past him. Her face burned with the thought that everyone there probably knew what happened. Simon could probably smell the two fae on her. 

“I’m fine. Let’s go.”

Simon nodded and followed her out, blessedly silent for once. Izzy didn’t know how to process what just happened. But what she did know was that an aching was already building between her legs and she would be back here far sooner than she ever planned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr at [astudyinfic](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com) or twitter at [astudyinfic](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic).


End file.
